The Crow
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Itachi dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh Orochimaru, percobaan yang dilakukan padanya ternyata gagal dan membuat Itachi berubah menjadi seekor burung gagak sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan. Kehidupannya sebagai hewan tiba-tiba menjadi penuh warna ketika ia dijadikan hewan peliharaan oleh seseorang. Warning : DLDR, typo, shonen-ai, ItaSasu. CHAP 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting

"Fugaku! Mana janjimu?" seorang pria paruh baya dengan tatapan mengerikan sedang bertanya lebih tepatnya mengadili pria yang bernama Fugaku itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku sudah menunggu 5 tahun untuk ini! Kalau kau mengingkari janjimu, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan seluruh klanmu hingga tak tersisa."

"T-ta-tapi.. Kumohon Orochimaru-sama, beri kami waktu lagi untuk bisa merawatnya. Setidaknya biarkan dia tumbuh hingga remaja." Kata sang wanita yang bernama Mikoto.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menunggu sampai usianya 17 tahun? TIDAK BISA! Janji tetaplah janji! Aku datang kesini untuk mengambil anak itu."

"Sekali lagi kumohon, dia sedang tertidur lelap, tunggulah hingga besok. Besok malam kau boleh datang kesini mengambilnya. Aku janji."

"Mikoto! K-kau.."

"Aku rela, Fugaku. Lebih baik kita mengorbankannya daripada klan kita dihabisi."

"T-tapi.."

"Fugaku, tolong relakan dia."

Dengan sangat berat hati Fugaku pun meng-iyakan.

"Baik, besok aku akan datang lagi kesini. Akan kutagih janji kalian!" kata Orochimaru dengan nada mengancam.

.

.

.

The Crow

Author : Shin Ayumi

Characters : Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Uchiha Family.

Rated : T+

Genre : Supranatural, Mystery. (Slight Family and Romance)

Disclaimer : Abang Masashi Kishimoto, kalo fanfic ini jelas punya saya

Summary : Itachi dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh Orochimaru, percobaan yang dilakukan padanya ternyata gagal dan membuat Itachi berubah menjadi seekor burung gagak sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan. Kehidupannya sebagai hewan tiba-tiba menjadi penuh warna ketika ia dijadikan hewan peliharaan oleh seorang anak kecil.

Warning : DLDR, typo, shonen-ai. ItaSasu. I warned you!

Special request for Nagisa Yuuki

* * *

Seorang wanita berusia 20 tahun bersurai hitam panjang dan berkulit putih tengah duduk di balkon rumahnya pada siang hari. Di pangkuannya terlihat anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang sedang tidur. Posisi duduk yang tidak tidak nyaman membuat sang wanita pegal, lalu wanita itu menggerakkan kakinya dan membuat anak laki-lakinya terbangun.

"Mmhh.."

"Oops.. ibu membangunkanmu ya? Maaf."

"Hmm.. Ibu?"

"Iya, nak?"

"Besok bolehkah aku pergi ke festival Konoha?"

Sang Ibu tertunduk lemas, ekspresi sedih keluar dari wajahnya. Anak laki-laki bernama Itachi itu pun menatapnya dengan binar polos, ekspresi bingung keluar dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa bu? Tidak boleh ya?" kata sang anak dengan polosnya.

"Ah, bukannya tidak boleh. Tetapi besok keluarga kita akan kedatangan tamu penting dan tamu penting itu ingin sekali bertemu dengan Itachi." kata sang Ibu tiba-tiba merubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria kembali.

"Ingin bertemu denganku? Memangnya siapa tamu itu?"

"Namanya Paman Orochimaru, dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi besok kita tidak bisa ke festival Konoha."

"Oh begitu.. Yasudah tidak apa-apa, kita kan bisa lain kali datang kesana."

"I-Iya.."

.

.

Sang surya pun telah terbenam, kini saatnya bagian sang rembulan menggantikannya untuk menyinari bumi. Bulan purnama pun menjadi saksi bisu kegelisahan kediaman Uchiha. Wanita berusia 20 tahun bernama Mikoto tengah duduk termenung dengan tatapan kosong di sebuah ruangan berukuran sedang, dihadapannya terlihat seorang pria yang usianya tidak jauh darinya tak lain adalah sang suami Fugaku beberapa saat tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, Fugaku pun menegur sang istri.

"Mikoto?"

"Besok adalah waktunya kan?"

"Dia akan datang kesini. Mengambil Itachi anak kita." kata Mikoto dengan tatapan nanar.

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Tangis pun pecah dari sang istri.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup."

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup lalu kenapa kau menyerahkan Itachi?! Padahal masih ada cara lain kan? Tega sekali kau mengorbankannya!" bentak Fugaku.

"Kenapa kau malah membentakku?! Lagipula itu sudah ketetapan Orochimaru kan? Jujur aku juga tidak rela jika Itachi diambil Orochimaru. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain! Kalau kita tidak menyerahkan Itachi klan kita akan dihabisi!"

 _Flashback (6 Tahun Yang Lalu)_

 _"Dasar menantu tidak beguna! Kukira kau adalah pilihan yang terbaik tapi nyatanya? Lihatlah dirimu! Kau mandul! Kau tidak bisa memberi cucu untukku!"_

 _"Hiks.. m-ma-maaf.. maafkan aku ibu."_

 _"Fugaku lihat istrimu ini! Seharusnya kau tidak menikahinya! Seharusnya kau menikah dengan gadis pilihan ibu. Lebih baik ceraikan saja dia!"_

 _"I-Ibu.. kumohon jangan! Aku tidak mau bercerai dengan Fugaku, aku sangat mencintainya bu. Kumohon..." Mikoto langsung bersujud di depan ibu mertuanya._

 _"Mikoto sudahlah.. jangan seperti ini. Hentikan." kata Fugaku langsung menyuruh dan membantu Mikoto agar tidak bersujud lagi._

 _"Ibu, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Aku hanya menuruti apa kata hatiku. Aku tahu ibu sudah menjodohkanku dengan gadis lain, tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintai Mikoto."_

 _"Tapi lihatlah dia! Dia tidak bisa memberimu keturunan! Apa kau mau selamanya hanya hidup berdua tanpa adanya anak?!"_

 _"Aku tidak perduli, biar bagaimana pun aku tetap mencintainya."_

 _"Ibu, aku akan melakukan apa saja asalkan ibu tidak menyuruh Fugaku menceraikanku. Aku janji akan melakukan apa saja."_

 _"Benarkah? Kau mau melakukan apa saja yang kusuruh?"_

 _"Iya.."_

 _"Baiklah, datanglah ke alamat yang ada di kertas ini. Temui pria bernama Orochimaru."_

 _Fugaku dan Mikoto pun pergi menuju desa Otogakure untuk menemui Orochimaru. Setelah beberapa jam menempuh perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud._ _Terdapat sebuah kastil besar dengan gerbang yang menjulang tinggi serta pepohonan yang lebat, Fugaku dan Mikoto memasuki kawasan kastil itu. Dua orang penjaga gerbang menyambut mereka dengan tatapan misterius._

 _"Ada perlu apa kesini?"_

 _"Kami datang kesini untuk menemui Orochimaru-sama. Apa dia ada?"_

 _"Apa sebelumnya kau telah berbuat janji dengannya?"_

 _"Belum tapi kami disuruh datang kesini."_

 _Penjaga gerbang itu tampak berfikir, salah satu penjaga gerbang itu melihat penampilan Fugaku dan Mikoto dari atas ke bawah. Setelah itu mereka membiarkan Fugaku dan Mikoto masuk._

 _"Klan Uchiha rupanya. Silahkan masuk."_

 _"Terimakasih."_

 _._

 _"Orochimaru-sama?"_

 _"Ada apa Kabuto?"_

 _"Di ruang utama ada sepasang suami istri yang ingin menemuimu."_

 _"Sudah kuduga mereka akan datang, suruh mereka kesini."_

 _"Baik."_

 _._

 _"Maaf, Orochimaru-sama ingin kalian datang ke ruangannya. Ikuti aku."_

 _Asisten yang bernama Kabuto itu pun menggiring Fugaku dan Mikoto menuju ruangan yang dimaksud._

 _"Kau boleh pergi Kabuto."_

 _Kabuto menunduk dan segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga._

 _Mikoto melihat keadaan ruangan yang saat ini ia dan suaminya datangi. Dua kata yang ada di benaknya yaitu mengerikan dan menjijikkan. Ruangan ini dipenuhi toples-toples kaca yang disusun rapi, isinya bermacam-macam mulai dari manusia yang diawetkan hingga organ-organ dalamnya diletakkan secara terpisah. Orochimaru adalah nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi klan Uchiha. Orochimaru adalah seorang ilmuwan dan paranormal yang sangat terobsesi dengan penelitian. Bahkan penelitian yang tergolong gila pun ia geluti.  
_

 _"Sudah kuduga kalian akan datang kesini. Bagaimana kabar kalian, Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha?" kata Orochimaru basa basi namun dengan nada yang menyeramkan._

 _"Kami datang kesini mempunyai tujuan tertentu."_

 _"Haha! Begitulah Uchiha selalu saja tidak bisa diajak berbasa-basi, sudahlah lupakan saja. Lalu apa tujuan kalian kesini?"_

 _"Kami kesini karena ingin meminta bantuanmu."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Istriku tidak bisa memberiku keturunan dan aku ingin kau membantu kami."_

 _"Hmm begitu rupanya. Kebetulan aku baru saja menemukan sebuah ramuan kesuburan untuk wanita yang tidak bisa hamil. Untung saja kalian datang kesini jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menculik orang untuk kujadikan kelinci percobaan. HAHAHAHA!"_

 _Fugaku dan Mikoto tertegun melihat ilmuwan gila yang sedang ada dihadapannya ini._

 _"Apakah anda bersedia membantu kami?" kata Mikoto dengan nada hati-hati._

 _"Baiklah, tapi tentu saja ini tidak gratis. Kalian harus memberiku jaminannya."  
_

 _"Apapun yang tuan minta kami akan berusaha menyanggupinya."_

 _"Kalau begitu ramuan ini kuberikan pada kalian jaminannya adalah jika ramuan ini berhasil dan kau sudah melahirkan, pada saat anakmu berusia 5 tahun kalian harus menyerahkan anak itu padaku."_

 _"A-apa?!" Fugaku dan Mikoto terkejut dengan pernyataan Orochimaru tadi._

 _"Ada apa? Kalian menolaknya, hm? Kalau kalian menolak ramuan ini tidak akan kuberikan dan kalian berdua tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang anak. HAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Cih! K-Kau..!" Fugaku mulai naik darah._

 _"Fugaku tenanglah." Mikoto menenangkan suaminya._

 _Untuk beberapa saat Fugaku dan Mikoto berdiskusi, mereka berfikir tentang langkah yang akan mereka ambil selanjutnya. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya.  
_

 _"Baiklah, kami setuju."_

 _"Ramuan ini kuberikan pada kalian. Minumlah ramuan ini 2 kali sehari. Tunggu sampai tanda kehamilannya tiba."_

 _"Baik, kami mengerti."_

 _"Tapi kalian harus ingat konsekuensinya. Dan aku pegang janji kalian. Sampai jumpa 6 tahun kemudian."_

 _Setelah mendapat ramuan itu, Fugaku dan Mikoto segera kembali ke Konoha._

 _Sesuai dengan perkataan Orochimaru, Mikoto meminum ramuan itu 2 kali sehari. Setelah 4 bulan berangsur-angsur meminum obat itu, Mikoto pun hamil._

 _Berita kehamilan Mikoto terdengar sampai Ibu Fugaku. Lalu ia datang ke rumah Fugaku dan Mikoto._

 _"Aku dengar kau berhasil, Mikoto." kata Ibu Fugaku dengan nada sinis._

 _"I-iya Ibu."_

 _"Baguslah ternyata berhasil."_

 _"Ta-tapi bu, jika anak ini sudah lahir Orochimaru akan.."_

 _"Aku sudah tahu."_

 _"Kalau Ibu sudah tahu kenapa Ibu menyuruh kami menemui Ilmuwan gila itu hah?!" bentak Fugaku._

 _"Diam kau! Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menginginkan cucu darimu, lagipula istri dari Obito sudah memberikanku cucu. Yang tentunya akan selalu ada selamanya dan tidak dijadikan jaminan. Hmph!" katanya sambil beranjak pergi._

 _"A-apa?! Cih! Sialaaaann!" Fugaku berteriak frustasi.  
_

 _Sembilan bulan Mikoto mengandung, tibalah saatnya.._

 _"A-aaaaaahhh! Sa-sakit sekali!"_

 _"Terus dorong, kepalanya sudah kelihatan."_

 _"Aaaaaaahhh!"_

 _..._

 _"Selamat tuan Fugaku, istri anda telah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Istri dan bayi anda sehat."_

 _Fugaku segera menghampiri sang istri yang terbaring lemas. Air mata bahagia mengalir dari sang istri tatkala melihat bayinya lahir dengan selamat, ia mengecupnya._

 _"Uchiha Itachi, selamat datang di dunia."_

 _End of Flashback_

 _._

 _._

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Dia sudah datang."

Fugaku dan Mikoto membuka pintu, terlihat sesosok pria paruh baya berambut panjang bermata seperti ular tengah berdiri sambil melayang senyum menyeringai.

"Baiklah langsung saja, karena aku tahu kalian tidak suka berbasa-basi. Aku datang kesini untuk mengambilnya. Dimana dia?"

"Dia ada di kamarnya, sebentar akan kupanggil."

Mikoto berjalan menuju kamar Itachi dengan gejolak di dadanya, matanya berair menahan tangis, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau boleh rasanya Mikoto ingin menangis histeris saat ini juga, tapi ia sudah berjanji dengan Orochimaru bahwa mereka akan menyerahkan Itachi. Mikoto berusaha mengendalikan emosinya di depan Itachi. Segera ia hapus air matanya dan memasuki kamar Itachi.

"Itachi, kau sedang apa?"

"Eh Ibu, aku sedang main mobil-mobilan yang Ayah belikan kemarin."

"Oh begitu. Itachi, ayo ikut Ibu. Diluar ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, yang kemarin Ibu ceritakan ya?"

"Iya, ayo kita temui dia."

Mikoto dan Itachi pergi ke ruang tamu. Orochimaru melihat Itachi kecil dengan senyum yang menyeringai.

"Kau pasti Paman Orochimaru yang Ibu ceritakan kemarin."

"Iya benar."

"Lalu ada perlu apa Paman menemuiku?" tanya Itachi dengan polosnya.

"Paman ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang bagus, kau pasti suka ada disana. Paman berjanji akan memberimu hadiah."

"Wahh benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi apakah Ayah dan Ibu boleh ikut juga?"

"Hmm sayang sekali, mereka tidak bisa ikut. Tapi jangan khawatir nanti Ayah dan Ibu mu menyusul."

"Itachi, kau ikutlah dengan Paman Orochimaru. Nanti kami akan menyusulmu."

"Baiklah, tapi Ayah dan Ibu nanti harus datang yaa."

"I-iya.." Mikoto menahan tangis.

"Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Itachi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ayah dan Ibu mu."

"Dadah Ayah, dadah Ibu."

Fugaku dan Mikoto berusaha bersikap baik-baik saja agar Itachi tidak curiga dan bersusah payah menahan perasaan mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat anakmu diserahkan orang lain dan tidak akan kembali, orang tua manapun pasti akan hancur.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Itachi, sayonara."

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, Fugaku dan Mikoto bersumpah tidak akan mengurusi urusan yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan Orochimaru. Sudah cukup dengan insiden penyerahan anaknya. Meskipun sempat dilanda kesedihan yang amat mendalam, tetapi mereka berusaha tabah dan melanjutkan hidup.

Semua klan Uchiha mengetahui hal ini dan berusaha menyemangati sepasang suami istri itu agar tidak terlalu lama berlarut dalam kesedihan. Berita penyerahan Itachi pada Orochimaru sangat rahasia dan ditutupi oleh semua pihak yang mengetahuinya, ketika ada orang yang bertanya kemana putra tunggal Uchiha itu mereka akan menjawab 'Itachi sudah meninggal' agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Ingin sekali Mikoto memiliki kehidupan seperti seorang Ibu lainnya yang memiliki anak. Menimang seorang anak dan merawatnya hingga dewasa.

Mikoto tak henti-henti nya berdo'a pada Tuhan agar ia diberi momongan lagi. Ia masih percaya bahwa keajaiban itu ada.

.

Ketika semua harapan hampir sirna, akhirnya Tuhan pun mengabulkan do'a nya. Mikoto hamil untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mendengar hal itu sang suami tak henti-henti mengucapkan syukur pada Sang Pencipta.

* * *

6 tahun kemudian

"Sasuke, ayo kita main!"

"Ayo."

"Tapi sebelumnya kita ajak yang lain juga ya, biar lebih seru."

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru dan Chouji ayo kita main!"

"Boleh juga, tapi main kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main bola di lapangan saja?"

"Jangan, aku tidak suka main bola lagipula di lapangan itu ada anak nakal yang suka mengganggu anak kecil."

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita main ke hutan saja?" tanya Chouji.

"Hutan Konoha maksudmu? Apa tidak berbahaya?"

"Tenang saja, asalkan kita tidak main terlalu jauh ke tengah hutan. Kudengar disana banyak kupu-kupu dan serangga lainnya yang menarik, kita bisa sambil menagkap serangga disana."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku setuju."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke hutanaan!" kata seorang anak berambut pirang jambrik yang bersemangat.

Ketujuh anak kecil itu pun pergi bermain ke hutan konoha. Sakura, Ino dan Hinata mencari kupu-kupu sedangkan Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Chouji mencari kumbang, kepik dan serangga lainnya.

Mereka terlalu asik main di hutan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah sore.

"Hei, teman-teman! Sekarang sudah sore, kita pulang saja." kata Shikamaru.

"Wah iya juga ya, seperti kita terlalu asik main sampai lupa waktu."

"Lihat ini, kupu-kupu tangkapanku juga sudah banyak. Shikamaru benar, ayo kita pulang."

"Lho, Sasuke mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Naruto, bukankah tadi kau bersama Sasuke? Kemana dia?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi aku terlalu sibuk menangkap serangga sampai tidak sadar Sasuke sudah tidak ada."

"Bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan dia pergi ke tengah hutan."

"Se-sepertinya begitu.."

"Waduhh gawat, bagaimana ini? Orang tua nya pasti khawatir."

Sementara itu...

"Wahh disini serangga nya banyak sekali, akan kutangkap dan kujadikan koleksi peliharaan."

Sasuke yang keasikan menangkap serangga tidak sadar ia sudah menjauh dari tempat teman-temannya tadi, ia tidak tahu arah jalan pulang, sedangkan hari sudah sore.

"Naruto, aku menangkap banyak serangga! Seranggaku pasti lebih banyak darimu."

"..."

"Lho, tidak ada siapapun."

"Naruto? Sakura? Shikamaru?"

Sasuke menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri, ia baru sadar bahwa ia sendirian saja di hutan ini.

"B-bagaimana ini? Aku tersesat."

...

"Sasukeee? Kau dimana?"

"Tidak ada."

"Dia tidak ada."

"Hei, teman-teman! Bagaimana ini? Sasuke hilang."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bilang saja pada orang tua nya agar Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto ikut mencarinya? Kalau ada orang dewasa pasti pencarian ini bisa lebih cepat." kata Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang ke rumah Sasuke. Kalian tetaplah mencari."

...

Sasuke mulai kelihatan panik, ia terlihat gelisah dan kepalanya menengok tak tentu arah. Di tengah kepanikannya, Sasuke mendengar suara nyaring yang mengenai gendang telinganya.

 _Oaak! Oaak!_

"Su-suara apa itu?"

 _Oak! Oak! Oaak!_

Seekor burung berwarna hitam legam bertengger di ranting pohon yang tidak jauh dari posisi Sasuke duduk. Burung gagak itu memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Mungkin burung gagak itu lapar."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sepotong roti yang ia bawa dari rumah sebelum ia pergi main dan meletakkan potongan roti itu tepat di hadapannya, sontak burung itu langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memakan rotinya. Setelah memakan roti itu, burung berwarna hitam legam itu memperhatikan Sasuke lagi.

 _Oak! Oak! Oak!_

"Kau burung yang lucu." kata Sasuke sambil memegang dan mengelus burung itu.

 _Oaak! Oaak! Oaaak!_

Burung itu kembali mengeluarkan suara nyaring sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Awalnya Sasuke tidak mengerti, tapi melihat tingkah laku dari burung itu. Sepertinya ia ingin Sasuke mengikutinya.

Sasuke pun segera beranjak dan berlari mengikuti arah burung itu terbang.

 _Oak! Oak!_

"Ah?! Ini kan.."

"Sasuke?! Ya Tuhan, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Mikoto langsung memeluk putra semata wayangnya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir tahu! Untung saja Shikamaru menyuruhku bilang ke orang tuamu."

"Tadi kau kemana saja?"

"Maaf aku membuat Ibu khawatir, aku terlalu asik menangkap serangga sampai ke tengah hutan."

"Lain kali kau jangan main terlalu jauh lagi. Ayo kita pulang. Kalian juga sebaiknya pulang, orang tua kalian pasti khawatir."

"Iya bibi Mikoto."

Sasuke dan Ibu nya pulang ke rumah yang ada di tengah desa Konoha, sembari berjalan dengan Ibu nya Sasuke berfikir. Tadi ia sudah panik dan khawatir tidak bisa pulang karena tersesat. Dia berlari mengikuti arah burung itu terbang.

Sasuke pun tersenyum dalam lamunannya.

Ternyata burung gagak itu membantu Sasuke pulang.

.

.

.

 _Next chapter : / "Ibu bolehkah aku memelihara burung gagak?"/ "Kenapa kau memelihara burung gagak? Menyeramkan! Seperti tidak ada hewan lain yang lebih lucu saja."/ "Wow.. burung ini jenius."/ "Mulai sekarang kau adalah hewan peliharaanku."/_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

A/N : Halo lagi readers #tebarbunga (?) Ayumi kembali dengan fanfic yang agak beda. Sebenarnya ini kali pertama Ayumi bikin fanfic yang berbau misteri, karena pengen nyobain yang beda aja. Meskipun supranatural dan misterinya belum keliatan. Itung-itung sebagai permulaan dari request-an **Nagisa Yuuki** , maaf request-an nya baru dibikin sekarang. Hehe..

Makasih udah baca dan jangan lupa review, kritik dan saran sangat membangun untuk perbaikan selanjutnya :)

Byee~


	2. Chapter 2 : Failed Research

Sebelum mulai cerita Ayumi mau bales review dari readers yaa ^^

Lhanddvhianyynarvers : Hai, makasih udah mau baca dan review ff ku. Rencana nya nanti di chapter selanjutnya aku mau bikin beberapa sweet moment antara Itachi dan Sasuke kan biar ada manis-manisnya (?) Wahh bagus juga usul kamu, nanti akan aku pertimbangkan. Keep reading okaay?

kise cin : Wkwkwk update halilintar? Ini lagi diusahain soalnya Ayumi juga lagi banyak kegiatan di kampus. Maaf kalo telat yaa, mohon pengertiannya *bow*

* * *

 _Teng... Teng... Teng..._

Suara lonceng besar yang terletak di menara tinggi sebuah bangunan menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar siswa siswi di Sekolah Dasar Konoha telah usai.

"Hormat!"

"Terimakasih, sensei!"

Sasuke membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya, ia masukkan ke dalam tas dan segera keluar kelas.

"Hei Sasuke, hari ini aku dan Kiba mau main kau mau ikut tidak?" ajak Naruto.

"Tidak, aku mau langsung pulang ke rumah lagipula tadi kan Iruka-sensei memberi kita tugas. Harusnya kau pulang dan mengerjakan tugas, bukannya main."

"Ah tugas kan masih lama, yang penting sekarang aku mau main dulu. Hehe.."

"Terserah kau saja, aku duluan ya Naruto."

"Ya, hati-hati."

...

Sasuke berjalan sendirian pulang ke rumahnya, kerumunan orang yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing tidak ia hiraukan. Sasuke melewati gang kecil bermaksud memotong jalan dengan tujuan agar ia bisa cepat sampai ke rumahnya. Tapi sepertinya harapan sedang berlawanan dengan kenyataan.

"Hei bocah! Serahkan uangmu!"

"A-aku.. Aku tidak punya uang." kata Sasuke yang agak takut karena ia dicegat oleh 3 orang yang terlihat lebih besar darinya.

"Hei! Masih kecil sudah berani bohong! Cepat serahkan uangmu!"

"Aku tidak punya uang, sungguh!"

"Cih! Sepertinya anak ini minta dihajar."

Ketiga anak itu sudah bersiap dan berancang ancang, anak yang memakai topi memegang baju Sasuke, tangannya mengepal bersiap akan memukul Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah pasrah, ia menutup matanya.

 _Tapi..._

 _Oak! Oak! Oaakk!_

"Aduh! Aw! Si-sialan! darimana datangnya burung gagak ini?"

"Kalian berdua cepat tangkap burung gagak itu, menganggu saja!"

Burung gagak itu terlihat membawa gumpalan batu yang banyak yang mencengkram di kakinya. Kemudian batu kerikil itu dijatuhkan diatas kepala ketiga anak itu.

"Aduh! Si-sialan! Dasar burung bodoh!"

Burung gagak itu tak henti-hentinya menyerang ketiga anak yang akan menghajar Sasuke, dipatuknya kepala ketiga anak itu dengan keras hingga mereka bertiga kewalahan dengan burung gagak itu, akhirnya mereka ketakutan dan kabur. Sasuke masih menutup matanya karena takut.

 _Oak! Oak!_

"Ah.. mereka sudah pergi."

 _Oaak!_

"Kau kan burung gagak yang kemarin."

Sasuke sempat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan, burung gagak ini berhasil mengusir ketiga anak nakal itu. Ia diselamatkan oleh seekor burung.

"Kau telah menyelamatkanku, terimakasih yaa." kata Sasuke memegang burung itu dan mengelusnya.

 _Oaak!_

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengusir mereka bertiga sendirian. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Ini kan daerah perumahan tapi sudahlah mungkin kau sedang mencari makan ya. Ini aku punya sedikit makanan."

Sasuke mengulurkan potongan buah pisang dan burung itu memakannya.

"Meskipun seluruh tubuhmu berwarna gelap tapi kau sangat lucu! Oh iya, berarti aku sudah 2 kali berhutang padamu. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke rumahku?"

 _Oaak!_

"Kurasa itu artinya iya."

Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya dengan ditemani teman barunya yaitu seekor burung gagak. Burung gagak itu terlihat tenang dan bertengger di pundak Sasuke.

...

"Kau tunggu disini ya, aku mau masuk dulu." kata Sasuke menaruh burung itu di pohon dekat rumahnya.

.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Sasuke. Ganti bajumu dan cuci muka ya, kita akan makan siang."

"Ibu."

"Iya?"

"Bolehkah aku memelihara hewan?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin memelihara hewan?"

"Aku menemukan hewan yang menarik bu! Izinkan aku memeliharanya yaa?"

"Memangnya hewan apa sih yang kau maksud?"

"Seekor burung gagak."

"Hah?! Burung gagak? Maaf Sasuke Ibu tidak mengizinkan. Kalau kau ingin memelihara hewan carilah yang lebih baik seperti anjing atau kucing."

"Memangnya kenapa bu? Burung gagak kan juga bagus."

"Sasuke, dengarkan ibu. Burung gagak adalah simbol yang kurang baik bahkan orang-orang percaya kalau burung gagak adalah pertanda buruk."

"Itu tidak benar! Burung gagak yang kutemukan tidak seperti itu! Dia sangat baik dan jinak, bahkan dia menolongku 2 kali."

Mendengar perkataan anak semata wayangnya membuat Mikoto mengernyit heran.

"Izinkan aku memeliharanya, aku janji akan mengurusnya. Aku yakin burung gagak itu tidak akan mengacau di rumah. Kumohon buu.." kata Sasuke menelungkupnya telapak tangannya.

"Hahh~.. baiklah. Tapi kalau sampai burung itu mengacau di rumah kau harus mengusirnya."

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan mengacau bu."

Sasuke menghampiri pohon yang ada di dekat rumahnya, tempat ia menaruh burung gagak itu.

"Akhirnya, Ibu mengizinkanku untuk memeliharamu. Yeeess! Sekarang kau resmi jadi hewan peliharaanku. Ayo, kuajak kau ke rumahku."

...

"Nahh ini rumahku."

Melihat keadaan lingkungan rumah Sasuke, tiba-tiba burung gagak itu mematung tak bergerak.

"Ibu, lihatlah ini! Ini burung gagak yang kumaksud."

"Mana? Coba Ibu lihat."

"Ohh ini burung gagaknya."

Ketika melihat Mikoto, mata burung gagak itu melotot dan pupilnya melebar.

Itachi (The Crow) POV

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat ini. Dari awal pertemuanku dengan anak ini entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada ikatan diantara kami. Pertemuan pertama kami di hutan membuatku ingin mengetahui lebih jauh tentang anak ini. Semenjak itu diam-diam aku sering mengikutinya. Aku senang sekali akhirnya ada manusia yang mau memeliharaku. Sekarang aku diajak ke rumah anak ini.

"Ibu, lihatlah ini! Ini burung gagak yang kumaksud."

"Mana? Coba Ibu lihat."

"Ohh ini burung gagaknya."

Aku terkejut..

Sangat terkejut..

Terkejut bukan kepalang..

Wanita yang berdiri dihadapanku ini, apakah dia...

"Aku pulang!"

"Fugaku kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan makan siang Mikoto?"

"Iya, makannya sudah siap."

Aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Insting hewanku tak mungkin membohongiku, jangan lupakan kalau aku sebenarnya adalah manusia juga. Ditambah perpaduan antara insting hewan dengan naluri manusia yang kumiliki.

Uchiha Fugaku... Dia adalah ayahku!

Wanita yang sedang berdiri di hadapanku... Uchiha Mikoto. Dia adalah ibuku!

"Ayah lihat ini! Aku menemukan burung gagak ini dan aku ingin memeliharanya."

"Hmm yasudah apa boleh buat, aku mengizinkannya Fugaku."

"Tapi kau harus janji untuk merawatnya yaa Sasuke."

Aku menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sasuke dan mencoba membandingkan nya dengan wajah ayah dan ibu. Terlihat mirip! Ternyata Ayah dan Ibu sudah punya anak lagi.

Uchiha Sasuke... Dia adalah adikku.

Awalnya aku tidak percaya tapi aku berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi. Meskipun saat itu usiaku masih 5 tahun, aku masih ingat betul dengan rumah ini. Aku masih sangat ingat dengan wajah Ayah dan Ibu. Rasa bahagia tak terkira datang dari dalam hatiku.

Ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangiku. Terimakasih Tuhan karena telah mempertemukanku kembali dengan keluargaku.

"Iya Ayah, aku janji akan merawatnya dengan baik."

"Oh iya, kalau kau memelihara burung pasti butuh sangkar. Ayah masih punya sangkar burung bekas di gudang, sepertinya masih bagus. Nanti ayah ambilkan, sekarang kita makan siang dulu."

"Okee~."

Sasuke membawa burung gagak itu ke kamarnya.

"Nahh ini kamarku. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Oh iya, aku lupa memberimu nama. Hmm kira-kira apa nama yang cocok untukmu yaa?"

 _Oak!_

"Karena seluruh tubuhmu hitam aku akan memberimu nama Kuro."

 _Oak! Oak!_

"Aku mau ke ruang makan dulu, kau jangan kemana-mana ya Kuro."

 _Oak!_

Sasuke meninggalkanku di kamar ini, mata tajamku memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling.

Iya, aku ingat.

Dulu ini adalah kamarku.

Terlihat sebuah foto yang menempel di dinding, ayah, ibu, dan Sasuke. Aku sedih karena anak pertama mereka tidak ada di foto itu. Aku jadi teringat kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu. Saat ayah dan ibu menyerahkanku pada ilmuwan gila bernama Orochimaru itu. Aku tidak menyalahkan ayah dan ibu. Justru aku menyalahkan ilmuwan sinting itu! Dia yang menjadikanku kelinci percobaan sehingga aku jadi seperti ini.

 _Flashback_

 _"Paman, ini dimana?"_

 _"Ini di rumahku. Ayo masuk. Selamat datang di rumah Paman." kata Orochimaru yang sesekali menyeringai._

 _Awalnya paman Orochimaru memperlakukanku dengan baik tapi semakin hari dia memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Aku bahkan dikurung dalam penjara yang gelap saat aku usiaku masih 9 tahun dan diberi makanan yang tidak layak. Sampai suatu ketika Orochimaru menyuruhku keluar dari penjara dan dia mengajakku ke laboratorium._

 _"Hei, kau keluarlah!" kata asisten Orochimaru bernama Kabuto._

 _"A-ada apa?"_

 _"Tidak usah banyak tanya, ayo cepat keluar!"_

 _Kabuto membawaku ke laboratorium milik Orochimaru._

 _"Selamat malam Itachi, duduklah disana."_

 _"Kenapa kau memanggilku?"_

 _"Kau anak yang baik kan? Aku ingin kau menjadi kelinci percobaan ku untuk penelitianku ini."_

 _'K-kelinci percobaan? Ja-jangan-jangan dia.."_

 _Melihat keadaan di sekitar laboratorium ini sungguh mengerikan, mayat dan organ tubuh manusia terlihat tergeletak begitu saja. Bahkan diantara mayat itu ada yang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan. Bentuknya manusia tetapi mempunyai tanduk, ada juga manusia tetapi dia memiliki sayap dan ekor. Aku sangat takut. Wajahku memucat dan terlihat panik._

 _"Tenanglah Itachi..." kata Orochimaru dengan nada yang menyeramkan sesekali menyeringai._

 _Aku ingin kabur. Aku pun bersiap mengambil langkah seribu, ketika aku lari aku berhasil ditangkap Kabuto. Kemudian ia memaksaku duduk di kursi, tangan dan kakiku diikat. Lalu aku dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak besi besar._

 _"Keluarkan aku! Kumohon!"_

 _"HAHAHAHA..!"_

 _Mereka menghiraukanku, yang kudengar hanyalah suara tawa yang menggema ke seluruh ruangan._

 _"Sebentar lagi alat ini akan di ujicobakan. Kabuto, nyalakan mesinnya!"_

 _"Baik tuan."_

 _Mesin itu mulai dinyalakan, aku merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku._

 _"Aaaaaaaaa..! G-Gaahh! Aaaarrgghh!"  
_

 _Tubuhku rasanya seperti ditekan dari dalam._

 _Setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam kotak besi terkutuk itu, aku pun keluar. Ketika Orochimaru dan Kabuto melihatku, tawa mereka pun pecah._

 _"HAHAHAHA..! Akhirnya... Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu! Akhirnya penelitianku berhasil!"_

 _Aku menatap ngeri 2 manusia yang sedang berdiri di depanku ini, tetapi ada yang aneh. Mereka terlihat sangat besar._

 _"Tuan Orochimaru memang hebat! Hei Itachi lihatlah bentukmu yang sekarang." kata Kabuto sambil menunjukkan cermin kehadapanku._

 _Astaga..._

Apa ini...

 _Aku terkejut bukan kepalang ketika mendapati bayangan diriku sendiri berubah menjadi seekor burung gagak. Seluruh tubuhku dipenuhi bulu berwarna hitam legam dan mataku juga. Bukan mereka yang membesar, tapi akulah yang mengecil._

 _"Sekarang apakah tuan Orochimaru akan mencoba hal yang sebaliknya?"_

 _"Ini sedang kucoba."_

 _Kulihat Orochimaru sibuk mengutak atik mesin itu, sesekali ia membawa burung gagak sebagai sampel percobaanya._

 _"SIAL!"_

 _"A-ada apa tuan Orochimaru?"_

 _"Ini.. masih belum sempurna. Aku sudah memadukan campuran antara gen burung gagak dengan gen manusia, tapi ada yang salah! Aku salah mengartikan kode genetiknya, kode genetik yang kuartikan tadi hanya menghasilkan setengah dari perpaduan gen manusia. Kode genetik manusia yang sudah berhasil kuartikan itu hanya akan aktif pada malam hari jadi artinya..."_

 _"Dalam kata lain Itachi hanya bisa berubah jadi manusia pada malam hari."_

 _"Kau benar Kabuto."_

 _"Lalu apa kau akan tetap mencari cara bagaimana manusia yang menjadi hewan bisa dirubah kembali?"_

 _"Aku akan meneliti hal itu lagi. Aku yakin di dalam tubuh manusia terdapat sebuah zat yang mengandung kadar garam, protein dan hormon yang tinggi. Jika ketiga zat itu dikeluarkan bersama-sama sepertinya bisa merubah kode genetiknya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan gen manusia yang sudah tercampur dengan gen hewan bisa berubah menjadi gen manusia seutuhnya. Tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk itu. Mungkin lain kali saja aku menelitinya."_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi?"_

 _"Kita biarkan saja dia lagipula aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Dia adalah percobaanku yang gagal. Kabuto sebaiknya kau buang saja dia."_

 _A-APA?! Dia sudah menggunakan tubuhku sebagai bahan percobaan, setelah gagal dia membuangku begitu saja?_

 _Terkutuklah kalian!_

 _..._

 _Sejak kejadian itu, aku dibuang oleh Orochimaru ke hutan._

 _End of Itachi (The Crow) POV_

 _End of Flashback_

 _._

 _._

"Kuro? Kau masih di dalam kan?"

Oaak!

"Syukurlah ku kira kau kabur. Oh iya, aku membawakanmu ini. Ini sangkar burung yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membiarkanmu bebas tapi aku takut kalau nanti kau dimangsa hewan lain. Nahh sekarang masuklah ke sangkar ini."

Sasuke menatap hewan yang mulai saat ini menjadi hewan peliharaannya.

"Kuro, mulai sekarang kau dan aku akan terus bersama."

Oaak! Oaak!

Burung gagak itu menatap lekat wajah Sasuke. Menatap dalam-dalam matanya. Onyx hitam hewan dan manusia itu saling bertemu dan berpandangan.

Hati kecil Itachi pun berbicara.

'Iya, kau benar. Kita akan terus bersama selamanya. Sasuke... Adikku tersayang.'

.

.

 _Next chapter_ : _/"Sasuke, tunjukan padaku hewan peliharaanmu itu./ "Gawat! Sudah jam 12 malam. Aku harus segera pergi."/ "Kuro? Kau dimana?"/ "Kuro, aku sangat menyayangimu."/"Aku juga menyayangimu Sasuke."/_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

A/N : Alohaa readers! Makasih atas review di chap sebelumnya, ternyata responnya bagus-bagus bahkan ada yang ngedesak Ayumi supaya buru-buru update haha iyaiya tenang aja kok pasti Ayumi bakal uupdate lagi. Oh iya Ayumi mau berterimakasih sama salah satu reader yang udah mengusulkan ide cerita, jadi Ayumi bisa dapet inspirasi deh. Hehe..

Sepertinya biasa jangan lupa ripiu yaah (?)

Shin Ayumi, sign out!


	3. Chapter 3 : You and I

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Sasuke, boleh Ibu masuk?"

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak dikunci."

"Sedang mengerjakan tugas ya?"

"Iya bu, tadi Iruka sensei memberi tugas matematika."

"Oh begitu, ini Ibu bawakan susu coklat dan kue."

"Terimakasih, simpan saja di meja."

Melihat anak semata wayangnya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas, Mikoto tidak ingin mengganggu dan keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Hooaam~.. Sudah jam 9 malam, berkutat dengan tugas selama 2 jam membuatku cepat ngantuk. Tidur saja ah, besok bangun pagi dan bergegas ke sekolah. Selamat malam Kuro."

Oak!

Itachi (Kuro) POV

Aku memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke dari tadi, dari awal dia mengerjakan tugas sampai sekarang dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam Kuro."

Oak!

'Selamat malam Sasuke.'

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke tertidur. Aku berusaha membuka pintu sangkar, aku menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di ranjangnya.

Jam dinding terus berdetik.

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Dan inilah saatnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul jam 12 malam. Cahaya kehitaman keluar dari tubuh burung gagakku dan aku berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Sejenak aku memperhatikan diri sendiri di depan cermin, rambutku semakin panjang, pakaian yang diberikan Orochimaru pada saat ia menjadikanku kelinci percobaan sudah semakin kecil mungkin karena seiring usiaku bertambah dan ukuran tubuh manusiaku semakin besar.

Pandanganku menuju pada Sasuke yang sudah tertidur lelap. Dengan langkah pelan aku menghampirinya. Memperhatikan sosok kecil ini. Wajah lucunya yang sedang tidur terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Aku duduk di sisi sebelah kanan ranjang Sasuke. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya agak terbuka lalu aku membetulkannya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bersandar disamping Sasuke adikku sendiri. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menyambutnya ketika ia lahir di dunia ini, tapi karena aku sudah disini aku tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini. Mata onyx ku terus saja memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya, samar-samar aku mendengar deru nafas Sasuke yang teratur. Sesekali tanganku merengkuh tubuh Sasuke dengan protektif dan perlahan agar Sasuke tidak terbangun.

Perlahan tanganku mengusap kening, hidung, pipi, dagu dan bibirnya.

Aku menghimpit tubuh Sasuke yang sedang tertidur, mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan mengecup keningnya. Seuntai kata dari mulutku akan menjadi pengantar lelap tidurnya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Sasuke..." bisikku padanya.

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur selama beberapa jam, ketika melihat jam dinding waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi cahaya hitam keluar lagi dari dalam tubuhku dan aku pun berubah wujud menjadi burung gagak kembali. Aku bergegas menuju sangkar.

End of Itachi (Kuro) POV

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, Sasuke bangun dan segera mandi, merapikan diri dan membereskan buku apa saja yang akan dibawa hari ini. Tak lupa ia juga menyapa hewan peliharaannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kuro."

Oaak!

'Selamat pagi, Sasuke.'

"Hari ini aku mau berangkat ke sekolah, kau jangan nakal yaa Kuro."

Oaak! Oaak!

'Iya aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau pulang.'

"Dahh Kuro-chan!"

Sementara itu di sekolah.

"Hei Sasuke, coba tebak kemarin ayah membelikanku hewan peliharaan."

"Benarkah? Apa hewan yang kau pelihara?"

"Dia seekor anjing namanya Kurama. Apa kau punya hewan peliharaan Sasuke?"

"Iya, kemarin aku menemukan seekor burung gagak dan aku menyukainya. Kubawa saja ke rumah dan sekarang dia jadi hewan peliharaanku."

"Burung gagak?"

"Apa? Burung gagak?"

"Benarkah itu Sasuke?"

"Kau memelihara burung gagak? Kedengarannya menarik."

Mendengar Sasuke memelihara burung gagak sontak anak-anak lain mengerubungi meja Sasuke dan menanyainya berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau memelihara burung gagak Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukankah tadi sudah jelas? Karena aku menyukainya."

"Tapi burung gagak kan seram, seluruh tubuhnya warna hitam bahkan matanya pun juga."

"Meskipun menyeramkan tapi dia jinak."

"Oh begitu ya.. pulang sekolah nanti boleh tidak aku ke rumahmu? Aku penasaran dengan burung gagak yang kau pelihara itu."

"Baiklah."

...

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke mengajak Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Sakura dan Ino ke rumahnya. Mereka penasaran dengan burung gagak yang dipelihara Sasuke.

"Permisi, selamat siang bibi Mikoto."

"Selamat siang. Wahh ada apa datang ramai-ramai begini?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan hewan peliharaanku pada mereka bu."

"Oh begitu, masuk saja ke kamar Sasuke. Dia ada disana."

Sasuke mengajak keenam temannya ke kamarnya.

"Nah itu dia!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan burung peliharaannya dari sangkar. Reaksi dari teman-temannya cukup beragam, ada yang berdecak kagum, ada yang biasa saja, bahkan ada yang takut.

"Semuanya perkenalkan, ini adalah burung gagak peliharaanku namanya Kuro."

"Oh jadi namanya Kuro ya? Nama yang bagus." kata Ino.

"Waahh keren. Hei, Sasuke! Dimana kau temukan burung gagak itu?"

"Aku menemukannya di jalan gang kecil saat aku pulang sekolah."

"Hewan peliharaanmu ini tidak biasa ya Sasuke. Apa dia galak?" tanya Chouji.

"Tidak, jangan khawatir dia jinak."

Merasa penasaran Hinata mencoba mendekati burung gagak itu.

"Hi-hinata, hati-hati!"

Hinata mengelus burung itu.

"Jangan khawatir teman-teman, dia burung yang jinak."

"Aku juga mau menyentuhnya." kata Ino.

"Sakura, kau tidak mencoba menyentuhnya?"

"Tidak ah."

"Kenapa? Kau takut ya?" kata Ino menggoda nya.

"T-Tidak! Biar kucoba, lagipula itu hanya seekor burung kan?"

Sakura mencoba menghampiri burung gagak yang kini bertengger di lengan Sasuke. Tapi saat Sakura mencoba menyentuhnya, burung gagak itu menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi tajam dan mengepakkan sayapnya lalu terbang tak tentu arah.

Oaakk! Oaakk! Oaakk!

"Kyaaaa! Seraaam!" Sakura memekik takut.

Tawa pun pecah di kamar Sasuke, terutama Ino.

"Hahahaha... Ya ampun Sakura, wajahmu lucu sekali." kata Ino.

"Mungkin burung gagak itu tidak menyukaimu karena kau jelek." ejek Naruto.

Semburat kemarahan muncul dari kepala Sakura dan...

BLETAK!

"Aduduuh.. s-sakit Sakura."

"Dasar Naruto bodoh!"

Oak! Oaak! Oak! Oaak!

"Sshhh.. Kuro.. Kuro-chan tenanglah." kata Sasuke yang mencoba menenangkan hewan peliharaannya.

Itachi (Kuro) POV

Sasuke membawa beberapa teman-temannya.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan ini hewan peliharaanku namanya Kuro."

Ohh rupanya Sasuke mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya. Haha lucu sekali! Ada yang rambutnya berwarna kuning jabrik, dengan aura keceriaan yang dia punya sepertinya dia orang yang ramah sekaligus teman dekat Sasuke. Ada anak laki-laki yang rambutnya diikat dengan tatapan sayu dan malasnya. Ada anak laki-laki yang berperawakan agak besar dari anak lainnya.

Kulihat teman perempuan Sasuke yang berambut ungu itu mendekatiku dan mengelus kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia memiliki aura yang lembut. Lalu gadis kecil kuncir satu bermata biru yang menyentuhku, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia gadis yang baik dan feminin. Kemudian gadis berambut pink, entah kenapa aku tidak suka padanya dia seperti memiliki perasaan 'lain' pada Sasuke.

Oaaak! Oaaak! Oaaak!

Aku menunjukan rasa ketidaksukaan ku padanya dengan mengeluarkan suara nyaring dan terbang tak tentu arah.

"Sshh.. Kuro.. Kuro-chan tenanglah."

Sasuke menenangkanku dan memasukkanku kembali dalam sangkar.

End of Itachi POV

"Sudah sore, kami pulang dulu yaa Sasuke."

"Iya, kalian hati-hati dijalan."

"Bibi kami permisi dulu."

"Iya.."

* * *

Sesudah teman-temannya pulang Sasuke kembali menuju kamarnya dan mengajak bicara hewan peliharaannya itu. Sasuke sedikit mengeluh dengan tingkah Kuro saat Sakura mencoba menyentuhnya.

"Kuro-chan, tadi kau kenapa?"

Oak!

'Apa maksudmu Sasuke?'

"Tadi saat temanku Sakura menyentuhmu kau malah menakutinya dengan mengeluarkan suara nyaring dan terbang tak tentu arah."

Oaak! Oaak!

'Aku hanya kurang suka padanya, dia seperti memiliki perasaan lain padamu.'

"Kuro-chan, lain kali kau tidak boleh melakukan itu pada orang lain ya. Jadilah burung yang baik, mengerti?" kata Sasuke menasehati burung peliharaannya itu dan mengeluarkan senyum manis tak berdosa khas seorang anak kecil. Melihat hal itu membuat Itachi (Kuro) merasa tersentuh insting hewannya dan naluri manusianya. Batin Itachi (Kuro) berbicara.

'Senyuman itu... senyuman yang sangat tulus dan memiliki arti yang sangat dalam. Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Karena aku adalah manusia setengah hewan ditambah lagi aku adalah seekor burung gagak, spesies kami tergolong ke dalam jenis burung yang pintar. Burung gagak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan manusia dan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Kami bisa merasakan mana manusia yang baik dan manusia yang memiliki niat jahat. Selain kemampuan insting hewan yang kumiliki, aku bisa memadukannya dengan naluri manusia yang kumiliki. Jadi aku bisa merasakan perasaan layaknya seorang manusia, aku bisa senang, bahagia, sedih, terluka, kecewa dan... cemburu.'

Setelah sejenak menatap senyuman manis Sasuke, Itachi (Kuro) tersadar.

Oak!

Lalu Itachi (Kuro) bertengger di pundak Sasuke dan mengeluskan kepalanya di pipi Sasuke.

"Baiklah kurasa kau sudah mengerti. Oh iya aku mau ambil cemilan dulu ya."

Sasuke turun menuju dapur, mengambil beberapa cemilan untuk dinikmati bersama Itachi (Kuro).

"Tidak terasa waktu sudah sore, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu di balkon rumah sambil makan?"

Oak!

Sasuke membawa gagak peliharaannya ke balkon rumah, mereka duduk santai disana menikmati indahnya matahari senja sambil memakan cemilan. Sesekali Sasuke menyuapi peliharaan kesayangannya.

"Hmm enak kan?"

Oak!

"Ada untungnya juga aku memeliharamu, kau bukan tipe hewan yang merepotkan. Kau baik, penurut, jinak, terlebih lagi kau bersih dan tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Aku jadi tidak repot kalau memberimu makan."

Oak! Oak!

'Sasuke memujiku, aku merasa tersanjung. Perlahan aku membuka sayapku dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Aku membayangkan kalau diriku berwujud manusia sedang menikmati waktu berkualitas dengan Sasuke, membelainya lembut dengan tanganku sendiri.'

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak dengan tingkah manis burung gagak peliharaannya itu.

"Ahaha... meskipun rupamu sedikit menyeramkan tapi tingkahmu manis juga, kau selalu mengerti apa yang kukatakan, entah kenapa aku berpikir sambil membayangkan kalau kau adalah seorang manusia."

'Aku memang manusia, Sasuke.'

"Kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang bukan-bukan ya? Ah sudahlah. Sekarang sudah hampir malam dan aku lupa belum mandi. Ayo kita mandi Kuro-chan!"

Itachi (Kuro) POV

"Ada untungnya juga aku memeliharamu, kau bukan tipe hewan yang merepotkan. Kau baik, penurut, jinak, terlebih lagi kau bersih dan tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Aku jadi tidak repot kalau memberimu makan."

Oak! Oak!

'Sasuke memujiku, aku merasa tersanjung. Perlahan aku membuka sayapku dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Aku membayangkan kalau diriku berwujud manusia sedang menikmati waktu berkualitas dengan Sasuke, membelainya lembut dengan tanganku sendiri.'

Sasuke sedikit terhenyak dengan tingkah manis burung gagak peliharaannya itu.

"Ahaha... meskipun rupamu sedikit menyeramkan tapi tingkahmu manis juga, kau selalu mengerti apa yang kukatakan, entah kenapa aku berpikir sambil membayangkan kalau kau adalah seorang manusia."

'Aku memang manusia, Sasuke.'

"Kenapa aku jadi berpikir yang bukan-bukan ya? Ah sudahlah. Sekarang sudah hampir malam dan aku lupa belum mandi. Ayo kita mandi Kuro-chan!"

A-apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tadi Sasuke mengajakku mandi? Mandi bersama dengannya hanya berdua?

Sasuke membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia menaruhku di samping bak mandi, dan saat ini aku menyaksikan pemandangan yang.. ah entahlah aku sendiri sulit mengatakannya.

Sasuke melepaskan bajunya satu persatu di hadapanku. Setelah melepas bajunya kemudian ia lanjutkan dengan melepas celananya dan sekarang yang ada di hadapanku saat ini adalah tubuh Sasuke yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa aku merasakan sensasi aneh dalam diriku. Aku merasa aliran darahku berdesir cepat seketika, seluruh tubuhku terasa panas. Meskipun aku saat ini berbentuk hewan tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyangkal sensasi yang sedang kurasakan saat ini. Dan kenapa juga aku merasa malu? Kami kan bersaudara dan sama-sama laki-laki. Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?

Sesudah melepas seluruh pakaiannya, Sasuke mendekatiku dan kami berdua masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang berisi air hangat.

"Ahh~ nyamannya."

Sasuke memandikanku dengan perlahan, dimulai dari mengusap kepalaku, punggung dan kemudian sayap hingga kaki.

Aku tenggelam dalam sensasi ini.

"Haha kau menyukainya ya Kuro-chan. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita bisa terus mandi bersama."

Oaaakk!

Mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu aku terkejut, aku tidak bisa menahan reaksiku lagi dan langsung mengeluarkan suara nyaring.

End of Itachi (Kuro) POV

.

15 menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai mandi dan segera mengeringkan tubuh. Sasuke menggunakan handuk putih yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, ia membawa Kuro keluar dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

"Nah sekarang Kuro-chan sudah bersih."

Oak!

"Aku mau makan malam dulu sesudah itu akan kubawakan makanan untukmu. Tunggu ya."

Oak!

.

Setelah Sasuke makan malam dengan ayah dan ibunya, ia kembali ke kamar dan memberikan makan untuk Kuro.

"Kita sudah mandi dan makan malam. Sekarang aku mau belajar, kau masuklah ke dalam sangkarmu."

Oak!

'Baiklah.'

Seperti biasa Itachi memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke, tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Sasuke terlihat fokus dan serius membaca buku. Dalam batinnya Itachi (Kuro) bangga karena memiliki adik yang sangat manis dan pintar.

"Eh sudah jam 10 malam, sepertinya aku keasikan membaca sampai lupa waktu. Sekarang waktunya tidur."

Sasuke mematikan lampu dan menuju ranjang tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, Kuro-chan."

Oak!

'Selamat malam Sasuke'

.

Itachi (Kuro) POV

Aku memperhatikan jarum jam, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pukul jam 12 malam. Ya karena tidak lain dan tidak bukan supaya aku bisa berubah wujud menjadi manusia dan memperhatikan Sasuke.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Yak! Sekarang saatnya.

Aku segera keluar dari sangkar, beberapa saat kemudian aku pun berubah wujud setelah itu aku menghampiri Sasuke, menatap wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba dipikiranku langsung terbayang momen kebersamaan kami tadi. Saat Sasuke mengajakku mandi bersama, saat membawaku masuk ke dalam bak mandi dan berendam, lalu saat Sasuke menampakkan tubuh polosnya.

Blush!

Wajahku terasa memanas.

Oh Itachi ayolah!

Meskipun sedikit malu tetapi aku tidak bisa menyangkal kalau sebenarnya aku memang menikmati momen tadi. Sekarang sosok yang sedang kubayangkan ada di depanku, sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Aku mengelus wajah putih mulusnya kemudian jari telunjukku kugunakan untuk meraba bibir tipis yang terkatup itu. Bibir tipis dan ranum itu seakan akan seperti magnet yang menarikku supaya aku menyentuhnya dengan bibirku. Tapi naluri manusiaku membuatku mengurungkan niat itu. Sasuke malaikatku, dia masih kecil. Aku tidak ingin menodainya.

Aku ingin sekali Sasuke tahu kalau sebenarnya aku ini manusia, ah tidak! Aku bukan hanya sekedar manusia, aku juga ingin Sasuke tahu kalau aku adalah Uchiha Itachi kakaknya. Tapi aku masih bersyukur dipertemukan oleh keluargaku meskipun wujudku seperti ini. Aku tidak perduli dengan wujudku yang sekarang, bisa melihat Sasuke tumbuh dan berada di sampingku saja aku sudah merasa bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

A/N : Halo readers~.. Hontou ni sumimasen! #bungkuk90derajat Maaaaaf banget Ayumi baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya sesudah lebaran Ayumi mudik ke kampung (Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin yaa semua ^^) sesudah itu ada project dari kampus yang harus diselesain, ini juga sebenarnya masih belum selesai tapi aku ga enak aja sama kalian yang udah nunggu ff ini. (Emang ada yang nungguin?) #curcol

Oh iya ada reader yang minta supaya lebih dibanyakin ItaSasu sweet moment nya. Ini udah sweet belum? Kalo belum liatin aku aja biar tambah sweet (?)

Makasih udah baca, dan seperti biasa mohon review nya ^^

Byee~


	4. Chapter 4 : The Child

Sekarang sudah 11 tahun semenjak Sasuke memelihara burung gagak kesayangannya. Saat ini Sasuke sudah berusia 17 tahun, ia tumbuh menjadi remaja tampan dan pintar yang disenangi semua orang. Begitu pula dengan gagak peliharaannya yang kini sudah tumbuh semakin besar. Kebersamaan dan hubungan yang terjalin antara Sasuke dengan peliharaan burung gagaknya semakin erat. Sasuke sudah menganggap burung gagak itu bagian dari hidupnya begitu pula dengan Kuro sang burung gagak, ia selalu mengikuti dan menempel pada Sasuke. Awalnya teman-teman Sasuke sering kali memandangnya dengan aneh, bagaimana bisa sang Uchiha tampan begitu menyukai burung yang lebih sering dikenal dengan kesan kegelapan itu.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berjalan-jalan di pusat kota karena kebetulan sekolah mereka hari ini sedang libur.

"Hei Sasuke, tidak terasa sudah 11 tahun semenjak aku mengenal burung gagak mu itu. Kelihatannya kau sangat menyayanginya ya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Memangnya kau tidak risih ditatap oleh orang-orang dengan peliharaanmu yang menyeramkan dan tidak biasa itu?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku tidak peduli, lagipula Kuro tidak berbahaya kan?"

"Memang iya sih, sekarang Kurama juga sudah besar tapi aku tidak bisa membawanya kemana-mana. Tidak mungkin kan aku setiap hari membawanya jalan-jalan?"

"Iya juga, tapi sebagai majikan tetap saja kau harus memperhatikannya."

"Kalau itu juga aku tahu. Terkadang aku iri melihatmu dengan Kuro."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Kalian berdua manis sekali, kemana-mana selalu pergi berdua. Kuro juga sepertinya sangat patuh padamu, dia sudah seperti dibawah kendalimu saja. Kalau Kurama kadang-kadang bisa menjadi anjing yang nakal dan tidak patuh juga sih. Hei Sasuke! Beritahu caranya bagaimana supaya hewan peliharaan bisa patuh dengan majikannya? Apa kau menggunakan trik tertentu?"

"Trik tertentu? Tidak. Jika kau ingin hewan peliharaanmu patuh padamu sebenarnya sederhana saja. Kau harus konsisten memeliharanya, ajari dia jika kau ingin dia menjadi seperti yang kau mau tetapi jangan sampai membuat hewan peliharaanmu terkekang."

"Aku juga telaten dalam mengajari Kurama, tapi tetap saja dia terkadang menyebalkan. Aku kan ingin dia patuh padaku. Maksudku adalah bagaimana Kuro bisa sangat mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padamu? Bagaimana Kuro bisa memahami mu? Bagaimana kau melatihnya hingga dia bisa jadi seperti itu?"

"Mungkin karena dia adalah seekor burung gagak. Kau tahu kan burung gagak itu hewan terpintar."

"Memang iya sih, aku pernah mendengar itu dari guru biologi kita. Tapi sepintar-pintar nya hewan tetap saja dia adalah hewan yang tidak akan pernah bisa memahami jalan pikiran manusia. Tapi kurasa burung gagakmu itu berbeda."

"Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau ingat saat kita masih kecil ketika kita main di hutan untuk menangkap serangga dan kau tersesat? Kau bilang kalau Kuro lah yang membantumu menunjukkan jalan pulang. Lalu ketika kita hampir diserang kawanan perampok secara tiba-tiba Kuro datang dan memanggil kawanan burung gagak lainnya dan mengusir kawanan perampok itu. Selain itu yang benar-benar membuatku kagum dengan hewan peliharaanmu adalah ia bisa menjawab operasi hitung sederhana ketika kita disuruh membantu Iruka-sensei dalam mengajari anak sekolah dasar dengan isyarat menghentakan kakinya pada meja kayu meskipun hanya penjumlahan pengurangan pembagian dan perkalian, tapi tetap saja untuk seukuran hewan burung gagakmu jenius." jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa yang dijelaskan Shikamaru tadi benar sekali, dia bukan hewan biasa. Dia pintar dalam mencari jawaban dari suatu masalah tapi masih ada satu hal yang membuatku heran."

"Apa?"

"Ketika kita berdua pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen dan kau berjanji akan mentraktirku tapi ternyata kau lupa membawa uang lalu secara mengejutkan Kuro datang menghampiri kita dan mengantarkan uang padamu yang ada di cengkraman kakinya. Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah bagaimana Kuro bisa tahu kalau kita akan pergi ke Ichiraku Ramen? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau kau meninggalkan dompetmu di rumah sementara saat itu kau bilang di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa."

Sontak Sasuke terhenyak dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Ucapan Naruto tadi benar, bagaimana hewan peliharaannya bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Terlebih lagi hewan peliharaannya sudah tahu apa yang akan Sasuke alami nanti. Bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikan hal itu selama ini? Sasuke hanya berpikir burung gagak yang sudah dipeliharanya bertahun-tahun memang pintar, tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Naruto dan Shikamaru ia sadar bahwa hewan peliharaannya lebih dari pintar, ia punya kemampuan tertentu.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Apa selama ini kau mengajari Kuro? Kalau benar kau hebat sekali bisa mengajari hewan sampai jenius begitu."

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarinya. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa majikan lakukan pada hewan peliharaannya."

Sekarang yang ada dipikiran Sasuke adalah...

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa Kuro sejenius itu?

Padahal selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mengajarinya hal spesifik. Ia hanya membiarkan Kuro tumbuh dengan sendirinya, ia hanya melakukan apa yang biasa majikan lakukan pada hewan peliharaannya. Sasuke merasa bodoh karena tidak pernah meneliti dan mengamati lebih lanjut tentang hewan peliharaannya itu. Atau mungkin Sasuke hanya terlalu naif menganggap burung gagak itu terlalu biasa?

"Hei, Sasuke!"

"Hm?"

"Jangan jalan sambil melamun nanti kau jatuh."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir kok ada ya hewan sejenius Kuro, atau jangan-jangan..."

"Jangan-jangan apa Naruto?" kata Shikamaru penasaran.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Sasuke menatap intens pada Naruto menggambarkan ia juga penasaran dengan temannya si kuning jabrik.

"Jangan-jangan sebenarnya Kuro adalah jelmaan manusia."

"Hah?!" kata Sasuke dan Shikamaru bersamaan.

"Bisa jadi kan?"

"Kau ini yang benar saja? Mana mungkin seperti itu, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita mistis ya?"

"Hmm mungkin saja sih, akhir-akhir aku suka baca cerita novel tentang manusia yang berubah jadi hewan."

"Dasar Naruto, itu kan hanya fiksi. Tidak mungkin jadi kenyataan."

"Hahaha iya juga sih."

"Sepertinya kita terlarut dalam diskusi yang tidak masuk akal ini, aku dan Naruto sangat kagum dengan hewan peliharaanmu itu sampai berpikir yang bukan-bukan."

"Hehe iya itu benar. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong sekarang Kuro ada dimana, Sasuke? Tumben sekarang ia tidak menempel di pundakmu."

"Aku biarkan dia keluar dan terbang bebas. Jika matahari sudah tenggelam biasanya dia akan kembali ke rumah."

"Oh begitu."

Ketiga pemuda itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh sambil berbicara panjang, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk membeli minuman di warung terdekat.

...

"Kami duluan ya!"

"Iya."

Naruto dan Shikamaru pulang ke arah yang sama sedangkan Sasuke ke arah yang berlawanan.

* * *

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Sasuke. Kau dari mana?"

"Tadi habis berjalan-jalan di pusat kota dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru."

"Oh... Kau belum makan siang kan? Di meja makan ada nasi dan sup tomat yang baru ibu buatkan. Sesudah makan bisa bantu Ibu?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Gudang di lantai 2 berantakan sekali sepertinya Ayahmu lupa membereskannya, sesudah makan tolong rapikan dan tata ulang dus-dus sesuai ukurannya. Hari ini Ibu mau ke rumah Paman Obito ada keperluan."

"Baiklah."

"Ibu pergi dulu."

"Ya hati-hati."

Sasuke duduk di kursi meja makan dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya hari ini. Meskipun hanya nasi dan sup tomat bagi Sasuke itu adalah dua jenis makanan kesukaannya.

Sesudah 15 menit menghabiskan makanannya lalu ia mencuci peralatan makan yang digunakannya tadi. Lalu ia ingat perintah Ibu nya yang menyuruhnya untuk membereskan gudang di lantai 2.

Sasuke menuju lantai 2 tempat dimana kamar dan gudang berada. Gudang rumah berada di ujung lorong yang letaknya agak jauh dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka pintu gudang itu, debu dan sarang laba-laba adalah 2 hal yang menyambutnya ketika ia masuk ke ruangan itu. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitar memang gudang ini berantakan, barang-barang yang tidak terpakai masih terseimpan disini. Sasuke mulai menyusun barang satu persatu berdasarkan ukurannya, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan dus-dus yang masih tersimpan tak beraturan. Sasuke mulai menyusunnya.

Sambil merapikan gudang, Sasuke melihat-lihat barang apa saja yang tersimpan di gudang itu dengan harapan ia menemukan barang yang masih bisa dipakai. Sasuke juga mulai membuka dus-dus itu.

Sasuke POV

Sekarang aku sedang membereskan gudang di lantai 2, gudang adalah ruangan yang sangat jarang aku masuki. Melihat keadaan sekitar yang berantakan membuatku ingin merapikan gudang ini. Sambil merapikan gudang aku melihat-lihat barang yang tersimpan disini dan membuka dus-dus yang berserakan.

"Sepatu yang bagus. Kurasa ini milik Ayah, meskipun agak sobek di bagian bawah tapi kurasa aku bisa memodifikasinya."

Selama aku membereskan gudang, aku menemukan berbagai macam barang mulai dari sepatu, baju sampai alat-alat elektronik yang belum dibuang. Lalu aku merapikan dus sesuai dengan urutan besarnya. Ketika hampir selesai aku menemukan dus berukuran sedang yang tersimpan di pojok gudang. Aku hampir lupa menyusunnya.

Dus berukuran sedang ini sudah sangat usang dan kotor, banyak sekali debu yang menempel. Tapi kenapa dus ini sampai disimpan di pojok dan di lakban segala? Aku sukses dibuat penasaran dengan dus ini. Aku pun membuka lakban yang merekat di dus ini dan membuka isinya. Ternyata isinya adalah...

Sepatu bayi

Baju bayi

Mainan anak-anak

Mungkin barang-barang ini dipakai ketika aku masih bayi. Aku melihat-lihat lebih dalam isi dus nya tapi aku sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah foto anak kecil. Aku tatap foto itu dengan seksama. Anak kecil berusia sekitar 5 tahun, rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam dengan ekspresi senyum manisnya. Apa ini aku? Ah bukan! Kata Ibu ketika aku masih kecil rambutku memang sudah berbentuk raven seperti ini. Tapi anak di foto ini rambutnya lurus kebawah.

Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu menyembunyikan barang-barang ini?

Lalu siapa anak yang ada di foto ini? Setahuku, aku tidak punya saudara seperti dia.

Ketika aku membalikkan foto ini terdapat sebuah tulisan.

.

.

.

 _Uchiha Itachi._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

A/N : Arrghh! Apa ini?! Terlalu pendek T_T Maaf baru bisa segini.

Makasih yang udah baca ff ini, review berupa kritik dan saran yang membangun akan sangat dihargai.

Byee~


End file.
